Star Crossed
by Lady-CheshireXIII
Summary: Hermione agrees to be Draco's girl, she thinks he's changed, but Harry and Ron think he's up to no good, are they right? Read to find out! *complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Star Crossed**

Hermione sat in the common room of Gryffindor Tower pondering on the events that had occurred that year. She had mixed emotions about its occurrences.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When walking to the Great Hall for breakfast one morning she heard an all too familiar voice calling her name.

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione!" Draco yelled, running toward her, trying to get her attention, "Hermione!"

"What do _**you**_ want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Can we talk? But not out here, somewhere more… er…private, please?"

He sounded sincere enough so she agreed to meet him outside the room of requirement later in the day.

When she got to the room of requirement, Draco was already there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, you're here! Let's go inside," Draco pleaded," I already told the room what we needed."

"Okay, Draco. Now, let's go inside before someone _sees_ us!"

To Hermione's surprise, inside was a small courtyard with a quiet stream running through it and a small, concrete bench sitting in the middle of it. This place was so… peaceful!

Draco led Hermione to the bench and asked her if she'd "please sit down?" Hermione, bewildered by the sudden kindness and sincerity in his voice, obeyed, sat down, and listened to what Draco had to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, I know we haven't been the best of friends since we met, but I want to start over, I mean, if you don't mind!" Malfoy was either being sincere or he was a _**much**_ better liar than Hermione thought.

"Just what _**exactly**_ are you saying, Malfoy?" Hermione inquired.

"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that I know we have our differences, but I'd like to be friends and, later on, if _**you'd**_ like, maybe even, more!

"I don't want to hate each other any more. I'm sorry for making fun of you, and giving you a hard time, and calling you 'mudblood', and I want to be friends! I really, _**really,**_ like you, Hermione. That's why I always picked on you before."

"Oh! Well... give me some time to think things through for now. Okay Draco? I'll talk to Harry and Ron first, and let you know on Saturday. 'Kay?"

"Yes, Hermione. Thank you," Draco replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Harry asked, shocked, "How could we possibly be friends with DRACO MALFOY?"

"I think he's really trying to change, Harry. Besides, when have I ever been wrong about these things?"

"This would be the first, but I KNOW you're wrong this time!"

"She's got a point though, Harry. Hermione's NEVER wrong." Ron pointed out.

"EXCEPT THIS TIME!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, be reasonable! Draco's _**really **_changed. I know he has. I'm not wrong, not this time."

"I've got to side with Hermione on this one, Harry. I mean, what if he really has changed?" Ron said.

"Alright, Hermione. We'll try it." Harry said.

Saturday came and Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Draco outside the R.o.R. (Room of Requirement) and went inside. It was more of a room like the Gryffindor Common room this time.

"We've decided to try this whole 'friends' thing for a while. But Draco, if yOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HERMIONE, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TURN YOU INTO A FERRET!" Harry yelled.

"Okay. I promise, I won't hurt Hermione, or either of you for that matter!" Draco calmly stated.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few days everything went smoothly, then Draco asked Hermione to meet him in the R.o.R. again.

"Alright Draco, I'll come."

It was Valentine's Day and when Hermione met Draco at the room of requirement, she didn't notice the package in his hand. Malfoy made Hermione put on a blindfold and led her into the R.o.R. when the blindfold was removed, Hermione saw a beautiful room, covered in hearts and flowers and lit only by candles. In the middle of the room was a table set for two. Instruments were playing themselves in one corner of the room. It was so romantic! After their candle-lit dinner, Draco pulled out a small, beautifully wrapped package.

"Hermione, I want to give you something," Draco said as he handed the package to her. It was wrapped in bright pink paper and had a large white bow on top.

"What's this?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, will you be my Valentine?" Draco asked as she opened the package.

Inside was a beautiful, solid gold ring with a heart-shaped ruby on it, with a matching necklace, both of which had her name engraved on them!

"Oh, Draco! They're beautiful! I _**will**_ be your Valentine!"

"Thanks. Oh! I'll help you with that," Draco said, seeing that Hermione was having trouble with the necklace clasp.

"Thank you so much, Draco!" Hermione said.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next month, Hermione was showered with lavish gifts from Draco. Not enough magic in the _**world**_ could have made them all fit in the girls' dormitory! She finally had to just give them back and make him stop giving her so many! From then on Draco was only allowed to give her gifts on Christmas, Valentine's Day, and her birthday, and even then the max was only one!

Hermione met Draco at the R.o.R. again…

"Hermione, may I… er… kiss you?" Draco asked, meekly.

"Oh!" Hermione said, dumbfounded, "Alright."

As they were kissing, Draco was starting to doubt what he was doing. You see, he was planning this all along. He knew that Harry would be nothing without his friends, so he decided that he'd kill one of them. He knew that Hermione was a hopeless romantic, and would be an easy target. Harry would be nothing without Hermione's brains, so he'd decided to gain her trust and get close enough to kill her. He'd do it in the room of requirement where no one would find her. But one thing he didn't count on was **ACTUALLY** falling in… _**LOVE**_! He already had the knife in his hand, ready to force it through her heart. He though a while, and decided that she was worth too much to him. He dropped the knife. It fell with a metallic clang on the floor. Hermione heard it and stepped away from Draco to see what had fallen behind her.

"Draco? Why do you have this?" Hermione asked, sounding very confused.

"I… er… I was just… um-" Draco stammered.

"I can't believe it! Harry was right! I should have listened to him in the first place! I should never have trusted you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she ran for the door. But before she left, she hurled the knife at Draco and it went straight through his left arm, then she ranout of the room! Draco dropped to his knees, crying. But not because of the pain from the wound in his arm, but because Hermione was so mad at him, and he knew she was right for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Which brings us back to where we began, Hermione thinking about the year so far. She wondered how badly she hurt Draco. Was he paralyzed, or even dead?! She had to find out. She couldn't just let him die in there! Even _**he**_ didn't deserve that! She ran to the room of requirement, crying so hard that she could barely see straight. When she entered the room, she saw Draco laying in a large puddle of blood, and bleeding to death.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled as she entered the room. Terrified at what she saw, she rushed to Draco's side", Draco! Draco, I'm so sorry! I was just so angry and I-"

Draco, now drenched in blood, and bleeding all over Hermione's clothes, raised his uninjured hand to silence her.

"But Draco I-" he silenced her again.

"Shhh. Just leave me here. I deserved it for the way I treated you. You know I did. I shouldn't have tricked you. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry. Just let me die."

"No, Draco. Now come on."

Hermione took Draco to the hospital wing, where he was healed up within a few weeks. The knife wound had left a scar, and his arm was sore for a while, but he was alright.

Draco and Hermione were together for the rest of the year, although Draco still had a _**lot**_ of explaining to do for Hermione, Harry, &Ron about all of his plans and everything, but he eventually became a spy for them and kept an eye on Lord Voldemort and Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father. So all is well. For now………

**_-Fin_**


End file.
